New York Academy of The Performing Arts (SYOC)
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: New York Academy of The Performing Arts High school only takes the best of the best, students who have been shown to excel in drama, music, dance and film. There has never been a glee club at NYAPA, but that is about to change this year. Will Caitlin Hudson be able to lead a ragtag group of talented but misfit kids to victory? SYOC (closed!)


New York Academy of The Performing Arts

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, all rights go to RIB and Fox.

A/N: I wasn't intending on starting another story, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and it's finally summer, so now is the perfect time! I decided I wanted to do an syoc, but with a difference, this time, the story would take place at a performing arts high school in New York, and I would use characters that I had previously not accepted for other stories, along with a smaller selection of newer characters. I hope you guys are as excited for this one as I am.

Summary: New York Academy of The Performing Arts High school only takes the best of the best, students who have been shown to excel in drama, music, dance and film. The one thing that there has never been at NYAPA is a glee club, but this year that is about to change, with a rag-tag group of incredibly talented but misfit kids, and the young but talented and determined Caitlin Hudson at the helm, will the Glee Club make it big? Or will their existence at NYAPA become merely a memory?

 _Allie's POV_

 _I had been Principal of NYAPA for almost six years now and I liked to think that nothing surprised me. As a professional ballerina through my twenties, I had learned to be prepared for anything and that, I had found, applied to running a school as well. Still, nothing could have prepared me for what Caitlin Hudson had suggested, the day she walked into my office before the start of term._

" _We need a Glee Club at NYAPA" she had said. I laughed at first because I thought she was kidding. I quickly changed my tune once I realized she was completely straight faced._

" _You're serious?" I asked._

" _Yes, why wouldn't I be? This is a performing arts school, Glee Club involves the performing arts, so it would be the perfect extra-curricular activity to have here" she says._

" _Miss Hudson, if there were any interest in a Glee Club at this school, I can assure you that we would have one already" I say._

" _How do you know the kids aren't interested if you don't ask?" she says._

" _The cost of running a glee club would be astronomical, you'd need transport for competitions, sheet music, costumes, props, a band, instruments….." I trail off._

" _Parents pay thousands of dollars a year for their kids to come to this school, I'm sure you can find some money in the budget for this club. I don't get it Allie, you were in Glee Club in high school weren't you? I mean I know you were at McKinley before I was, but there was a glee club then?" she says._

" _I don't exactly have good memories of Glee" I say, tersely. I don't really have good memories of high school at all and I hate to be reminded of that fact._

" _Don't take your own personal vendetta out on these kids, please, Allie. They deserve to have the same chances that we did" she says._

" _Those kids have plenty of opportunity to express themselves creatively, there are hundreds of creative extra-curriculars at this school, not to mention their general performing arts classes, I hardly think a glee club is necessary. Besides which, you are a fairly new teacher Ms Hudson and I don't know if you have the capability to lead these kids to become champions" I say._

" _I do, Ms Evans, just give me a chance please" she says._

" _If this glee club does badly it will reflect poorly on the school and therefore poorly on me and all the staff here, including and especially yourself, do I make myself clear on that?" I say._

" _You do" she replies._

" _Fine, if you are so determined to make this glee club happen then I will allow you to do it, despite my personal hesitations about the project" I say._

" _Oh thank you Allie, you won't regret this!" she says excitedly, before turning to go to the door._

" _Wait, Caitlin, I have some stipulations" I say._

" _What are they?" she asks, turning around from where she stands by the door._

" _You must have at least fifteen members or I will not allow this club to continue….." I say, but she interrupts._

" _But the show choir championship rules state that we only need twelve" she says._

" _I say you need fifteen and that's my final world. Secondly, I will give you a budget to cover travel expenses for competitions, costumes for competitions, sheet music and will allow the use of the school band, but any additional expenses not covered by the budget I give you, will have to be paid for yourself. Finally, if the Glee Club is not successful this year, then the club will be disbanded and your job could be on the line. After all, if you can't successfully coach the glee club, I would have to seriously question your skill as a teacher. Do we have a deal?" I say, holding out my hand to her._

" _We have a deal" she says._

" _Excellent. Good luck Caitlin" I say._

" _Thank you Allie" she replies._

A/N: So there you have a little taste of a few of the main teaching characters for the school, Allie Evans is of no relation to Sam, but Caitlin Hudson is Finn and Rachel's daughter. The deadline for character submissions is 1st September but I will extend this/or shorten it if I need to. Here are the rules:

-Submit your character through PM not review

-You can submit either children of the couples that I already have, or kids who aren't related to former glee clubbers. The only pairings that are hard and fast are that are parents of the eight kids I already have, you don't have to submit kids for these pairings you can submit kids of other pairings (for example, you cannot submit a kid of Finn and Quinn as Finchel are already a pairing, but you could submit a kid for Quinn and Sam or Quinn and Puck).

-No characters that are completely unbelievable.

-I don't want perfect characters, characters with flaws are far more interesting.

-No Mary Sue's or Gary Stue's.

-Your characters should have at least one storyline relating to the performing arts. Other than that, the more dramatic the storyline, the more likely it is that I will pick your character.

-You can submit multiple characters, but I cannot promise that I will accept all of them.

-I will not accept characters that have been submitted to me before in my other syocs (aside from the eight characters that I already have). I would ask though that no one submits any more Hummel-Anderson kids as I already have three.

These are the eight characters that I already have:

Oliver Abrams-son of Artie Abrams. Oliver is a film major. He's a quiet guy and very loyal and extremely overprotective of his friends. He is 17 and a Junior. He is very close to his dad.

Liam Hudson-son of Finn and Rachel Hudson-Liam is a dance major, who suffered from severe bulimia due to his being a little overweight when he was younger, and the pressure to keep to a certain weight from his other dancer friends. He takes great pride in his appearance as he has worked hard to make himself look good without having to resort to his old habits. He isn't the smartest person in the world, but is incredibly dedicated to performing. He is close to both of his parents. He is also 17 and a Junior.

Odette Hummel-Anderson-daughter of Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Odette is a theatre major, she wants to be a Broadway star one day. She is a complete diva, a total perfectionist. She never lies, ever. She is an incredibly talkative, outgoing sort of person. Overall she's pretty lonely and misunderstood, just another dork trying to fit in. She is 16 and a sophomore. She is incredibly close to Blaine and basically has him wrapped around her finger. She's close to Kurt too but they tend to butt heads due to their similar personalities.

Vanessa Hummel-Anderson-daughter of Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Vanessa is a singing major. She's a very quiet and withdrawn girl, since being raped three years ago. She barely speaks unless she's spoken to, and most of the time just sits on her own, being all quiet and reserved. She's constantly haunted by memories of what happened to her. She can't stand to be touched by anyone except those close to her. She's still the same person she was before the rape underneath, she just doesn't let it show anymore. She has a son, Ricky, who is two, the result of the rape. She is 17, but in her sophomore year as she got held back due to having to take time off to take care of Ricky.

Bailey Flanagan-daughter of Rory and Sugar Flanagan. Bailey is a dance major. She is completely spoiled, she has her parents wrapped around her finger, they give her whatever she wants. She loves to be liked by people and because she is very willing to share her considerable wealth, she finds that she tends to be quite popular. She is a little shallow, and ignorant of real life, but she's not stupid, just used to frankness and semi-cruel statements due to her mother's self diagnosed Aspergers. She is 15 and a sophomore.

Emme Hummel-Anderson-daughter of Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. She is a dance major. She has a good heart and means well, but she is fiercely independent and strives for excellence. She always stands up for what she believes in. She can come off as snobby at first. She is a perfectionist and always aims to be perfect in everything she does. She is very blunt and is not afraid to tell it like it is. She is 16 and a Junior.

Rhys Schuester-son of Will and Emma Schuester. He is a drama major. He loves to entertain people and cheer them up. He can be quite dependent on other people. He is very loyal, sweet and caring. He is incredibly creative. He can be a little oblivious. He is very comfortable with himself and a bit of a hopeless romantic. He is also quite competitive. He is close to both his parents, especially Will as they have a shared love of performing, he does get annoyed with Emma babying him. He is 15 and a Freshman.

Katerina Lopez-Pierce-daughter of Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce. She is a music major (she plays piano). She is very guarded about her personal life and she tries not to let people get close to her, so that she doesn't get hurt. She has moments where she can be civil but if you annoy her then she can be very nasty especially if she doesn't like you. She is a pessimist and a lone wolf, with exception to her closest friends. She can comes off as very sarcastic, especially when she is upset. She is 17 and a Junior.

Accepted Characters:

Brinley St James-Daughter of Jesse St James and Elizabeth Cahill-She is a theatre major. Whilst she shares her father's talent, she does not share his self absorbed nature, she doesn't tend to brag about her abilities, most of the time she feels like she is surrounded by people who are far more talented than she herself is. She has a great sense of humour, always cracking jokes and has a tendency to be very sarcastic and she loves to pull pranks on people. She is a fun loving, free spirit, who is slightly naïve about the world around her. Even though she has an easy going nature, she tends to be considered a bitch by people who don't know her. She has a sharp wit and is naturally gifted at insulting people. She only ever really lets her bitchy side show if someone has hurt someone she cares about. She loves to flirt and falls for guys easily, naively believing in all the clichés from the romantic comedies she has spent her teen years watching. She is 17 and a Junior.

Madeline "Addie" Reynolds-Daughter of Fred Meyer and Hannah Reynolds-She is a theatre major. She is quiet, laid back & timid but very kind and shows compassion towards others. She is very unsure and self conscious of herself due to bad experiences that she has had in her family life. She is 15 and a sophomore.

Esperanza "Rani" Bradshaw-Daughter of Maria Garcia and Rod Bradshaw-She is a dance major. She is very social and outgoing. She has a good sense of humour and is usually sarcastic. She is flirty when she is interested in someone. People assume she sleeps around, but she doesn't, she's only slept with one person during a high-drunk one night stand. She lacks good academic grades (she averages C's) but has excellent street smarts. She is 15 and a sophomore.

Mildred "Millie" Puckerman-Daughter of Marley and Jake Puckerman-She is a dance major. She has spent her entire life as the centre of attention because her parents have both been in the spotlight as she's been growing up and because of this, she's a very private person. She is really smart and always thinks she has the right advice for everyone, she is ready to help even if she isn't needed, so she can sometimes come across as a little rude. However, once people get to know her, they discover that she is just a shy girl who is trying to go through the harsh world of high school and they learn that she is a good friend, who fights and stands up for the ones she loves. She is 14 and a freshman.

Sawyer Puckerman-Daughter of Quinn and Noah Puckerman-She is a singing major. She is essentially a mini Regina George, the classic mean girl, leader of the clique, gorgeous, outspoken, overachieving, vain, selfish, entitled, controlling, bitch. Or at least this is how she appears at first. She's actually incredibly insecure, afraid of losing everything she has and is basically afraid of not being perfect. She is 15 and a sophomore. She has an a serious rivalry with Odette.

Brianna Weston-Daughter of Brody Weston and Cassandra July-She is a dance major. Brianna is the type of girl that will say it to your face rather then behind your back which is most cases is a positive but in some it's a little insulting. Don't get me wrong she's not the kind of girl that goes around picking on people or trying to put them down by any means, in fact she never goes out of her way to intentionally upset someone. She's just a very upfront and straight talking girl. A night out with Brianna is a night that you won't remember much of the next day. She's a party girl and lives for going out and having fun. She's a live in the moment type of girl. She's impulsive and makes a lot of rash decisions that she really should have thought through. She's very feisty and witty. She wins most arguments she's in. She's down to earth and very easy to get along with. She is 15 and a sophomore.

My OC's (I decided to go over my original limit of 15 characters and add a few of my own characters as well as submitted ones, because there are a few characters I have that I really want to write for!)

Alexandra "Lexie" Perry-Daughter of Marie and Jason Perry (both deceased). She is a music major. Lexie is a confident, outgoing sort of girl, who has a sharp tongue and very snarky sense of humour. She's very changeable in terms of mood, sometimes she can be really happy and a lovely person to be around, other times she can be a total bitch and sometimes she can be extremely depressed. She doesn't trust people easily, you have to prove your loyalty if you want to be her friend, but once you are you have a friend for life and she's fiercely loyal to all of her friends. She's incredibly smart and nothing gets past her, so trying to hide anything from her is pretty much pointless. She loves to be the centre of attention, and throws a temper tantrum if things don't go her way. Whilst she may hide it, she does have a vulnerable side and she can get very hurt at things people say to her. She's very determined and independent, she hates being helped at anything and she always gets what she wants. She's very stubborn and a bit of a rebel, she'll do whatever she wants no matter what other people say. She's very active and hates sitting still except when she's reading or drawing. She's kind of cynical. She hates the way she looks. She is 17 and a Junior.

Heather "HJ" Miller-Daughter of Jane and Frank Miller (deceased)-She is a songwriting major. She is a scholarship student as she comes from a very deprived background and doesn't have the most stable home life. She appears to be a lively, sparkly, bubbly, life of the party kind of girl, but this is a front and she actually suffers from severe depression and self esteem issues. She is 17 and a Junior.

Magaret "Maggie" Schoeman-Daughter of Catherine and Themba Schoeman-She is a theatre major. She is a good natured girl with a good sense of humour and a never ending amount of witty comebacks. She's talented but modest about it and gets very shy when people compliment her. As shy as she is, she does stand up for herself when bullied, but only then does she come out of her shell. She's competitive and ambitious, but not overly so. She is very close to her friends and is often quite cheeky when in their company. She is loyal to her friends. Her good nature means she makes friends easily, but her shyness can sometimes get in the way. She is stubborn and very determined. She is 16 and a sophomore.

Isabella "Izzy" Cole-Daughter of Jane and Henry Cole-Izzy is a dance major. She is incredibly uptight and perfectionistic because her parents have extremely high expectations of her, she works extremely hard to keep up her perfect GPA and is involved in numerous extra-curricular activities. She gets stressed incredibly easily and if one thing is out of place, she goes into meltdown mode. She wants to please her parents but finds it impossible because her parents have such high expectations of her. She loves to read, it's one of the few things that she does because she loves it, not because her parents want her to. She finds it really difficult to relax, she just doesn't have the time to. She doesn't have many friends, because she spends all her time studying, but she is a friendly person. Her real passion in life is actually art, though she also loves to dance which is why she chose that as her major. The only reason her parents allowed her to go to a performing arts high school is because NYAPA is a prestigious school and most of the kids end up going to good colleges. They don't even want her to have a career in any kind of arts, they want her to go to Harvard and do medicine. She is 17 and a Junior.

(I know I have an awful lot of girls and barely any guys in this, but all the submissions I liked were girls and then I just so happened that all of my OC's that I wanted to write for were girls! I always end up with a girl/guy imbalance anyway, so it wasn't surprising for me).

Form:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Grade:

Gender:

Child of:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Personality (as descriptive as possible please):

Appearance (as descriptive as possible please):

Celebrity Look-A-Like (for the tumblr):

Celebrity Sing-A-Like:

Major:

Clothing Style:

Relationship With Parents:

Life History:

Flaws:

Quirks:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Who they would be friends with:

Who they would be enemies with:

Clique:

Clubs/teams (there is sport at the school as well):

Idol:

Dreams/Goals:

Insecurities:

Vocal Range:

Audition Song (for Glee, they will all have already auditioned for the school obviously):

Other songs (min 2, max 5):

Possible storylines (min 2, max 4, must be one related to performing arts):

Possible names for the new glee club:

Anything Else:

Information about parents

Rachel is a retired Broadway star, and currently runs a Broadway talent agency. She and Finn have been married since they were 18, they got married directly out of high school.

Finn is a teacher, he works at a high school in the Bronx for underprivileged youth.

Artie is a famous film director.

Kurt is currently the creative director at Vogue and Blaine is the new voice teacher at NYADA.

Sugar inherited her father's fortune and runs a chain of jazz bars across Manhattan. Rory is the leader singer in an indie-folk band.

Will and Emma are both retired.

Santana works as a publicist, and Brittany is one of the dance teachers at NYAPA.

Caitlin is 23, a recent education graduate. She is the eldest daughter of Finn and Rachel. She teaches dance at NYAPA, and is trying to restart the glee club.

Allie is 36, she was a professional ballerina until she was 30. She was in a glee club in high school, but something traumatic happened to her whilst she was in glee club and it has been associated with bad memories ever since.

I am giving you free rein on this one, you can come up with the history of the parent pairing you submit a child for, be as creative as you want, if you are submitting the child of a former glee clubber, their parents don't necessarily have to be in the performing arts. Same goes if you are submitting a non-pairing kid, they don't have to be the child of two parents in the performing arts.

All kids must be 14-17 (Freshman-Juniors only, no Seniors) and twins are okay. I am only going to accept seven kids, no exceptions. The form will also be on my profile.

Other than that, happy creating!


End file.
